ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldrich Killian (Earth-199999)
Aldrich Killian 'is the main antagonist in 'Iron Man 3. He was a scientist, and is a well known character that appears in the movie Iron Man 3. He is portrayed by actor Guy Pearce and is based off on the character of the same name in the comics. He is the founder of the project Advanced Idea Mechanics. He was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and was set as the main antagonist of the film. Sometime after the December 1999 events Aldrich met Dr. Maya Hansen, creator of the Extremis Virus, and together they worked on improving the virus and fixing it's flaws. Sometime after that, when the virus was technically ready to be used, he immediately subjected it to himself, curing his crippled disabilities and quickly giving him superpowers, turning him into The Mandarin. Appearance Aldrich is a tall fair American, who has golden brown hair. Personality Powers & Abilities Extremis Extremis grants Killian several powers including superhuman strength, regeneration, the ability to survive a lot of damage including being in an exploding Iron Man suit and a burning touch. Fire Breathing As part of his Extremis powers, Killian displayed the power to breath fire which he did to take down James Rhodes when he breaks free of his Iron Patriot suit to try to take him and Eric Savin down. History 1999 Event (Years Before Iron Man) Aldrich in 1999 had long hair, glasses and was a a bit fatter. In Bern, Switzerland, he is at a New Years party, and sees Tony Stark, with his ex-girlfriend Maya Hansen going into an elevator. He then slips in, and tells them about his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics, AIM, and gives them his card. They reach their floor, and everyone gets out. Tony tells Aldrich he'd love to work with him, and to meet him on the roof in five minutes. Aldrich goes to the roof, waiting for someone who would never come. Iron Man 3 Aldrich Killian is the main antagonist in the film Iron Man 3, where he is portrayed by actor Guy Pearce. This version of the character is responsible for the creation of the cinematic universe's Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) and the Mandarin. By injecting the Extremis virus into himself not only does he have healing abilities which gives him speed and strength but also the ability to breath fire from his mouth like a dragon. He attempts to kill the President to put the Vice President, who works for him, in charge, but is stopped by Tony Stark, his army of Iron Man suits and James Rhodes who rescues the President. Tony apparently kills Killian by putting the Mark 42 on him and then causing it to self-destruct, but he survives due to his Extremis powers. However, Pepper Potts, who was injected with Extremis to force Tony to help him with it, appears and kills Killian by creating a massive explosion in front of him with a missile from and one of the repulsors of the Mark IX suit. Quotes * Ever since that big dude with the hammer fell out of the sky, subtetly has kinda had it's day. - ('Iron Man 3') '''Aldrich Killian' to Tony Stark.'' Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Aldrich is referenced once in the game when Tony questions how AIM was able to survive even after his defeat, during the initial story of the game. Notes * Aldrich Killian is Iron Man's only opponent that doesn't wear any suits in the Iron Man Trilogy. In Iron Man, Obadiah Stane uses his own Iron Monger suit against Tony. In Iron Man 2, Ivan Vanko uses an armor with electric whips created with Hammer Industries resources. In Iron Man 3, Aldrich Killian uses his own powers as the Mandarin. Trivia *This interpretation of the Mandarin seems heavily inspired by the comic Iron Man: Director of SHIELD (#15-28). Within the comic, not only does the Mandarin attempt to use Extremis-enhanced soldiers as a part of his plan to cleanse humanity, but he is also depicted as fighting shirtless during his battle against Iron Man, much like how Aldrich Killian is depicted in the film Iron Man 3. *The revelation that Aldrich Killian is in fact "The Mandarin" as well as the main antagonist of Iron Man 3 is similar to the twist in the DC Comics film Batman Begins in regards to its principal antagonist known as Ra's Al Ghul. Both characters employed a double to disguise their true identities in order to avoid exposing themselves; with the difference being that Killian had hired Trevor to act out an idealized appearance of "The Mandarin" to divert the media and Tony Stark's attention away from his illegal activities, while the real Ra's Al Ghul had implemented the use of a decoy to protect and disguise himself as the mentor of Bruce Wayne. Ironically, both characters were portrayed as being of caucasian descent in their respective film versions (at least based on the ethnicity of their actors), despite both of the comic versions of the Mandarin and Ra's Al Ghul being originally inspired by the "Fu Manchu" stereotype. Also, Guy Pearce was considered to portray Ra's Al Ghul in Batman Begins, but the part ultimately went to Liam Neeson. Also, Aldrich Killian is a separate character from the Mandarin in the comics, just as Henri Ducard is a separate character from Ra's Al Ghul in the comics. *The dragon tattoos on Aldrich Killian's chest are a reference to Fin Fang Foom. *Aldrich Killian in the comics was a very brief one-time character that only appeared at the beginning of the Iron Man: Extremis storyline. In that version he committed suicide out of guilt for letting Extremis get into the hands of terrorists and it was initially believed that he was the only conspirator before it was revealed that Maya Hansen was also involved as this plot was her idea to use Extremis against Iron Man as an attempt to renew their military funding. Gallery File:Photo(132).jpg| External Links & References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Movie Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Terrorists Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Super-Villains Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Humans